


How to Trick Someone

by 08adrelai1993



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/08adrelai1993/pseuds/08adrelai1993
Summary: Lucius Malfoy is standing trial for his involvement in Lord Voldemort’s culling of the Mudbloods. Little does he know he is proving to the courts that Tom Riddle was manipulated and therefore only slightly guilty.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Tom Riddle
Comments: 20
Kudos: 19
Collections: Judged by the Cover





	How to Trick Someone

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ravenslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenslight/pseuds/ravenslight) in the [judgedbythecover](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/judgedbythecover) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> How to Trick Someone

  
How to Trick Someone Into Loving You

________________________________

In his study, Tom looks at the offending book atop his desk with disdain, and thinking to himself, “I may have taken this a little too far ‘How to Trick Someone’ is rubbish”. He studies the man sitting in the large armchair by the fire across the room, the firelight flinging shadows and highlights on the platinum blonde, no  _ white,  _ hair. Originally Tom had planned simply to only have Lucius, instead he created a cult following. He knew his apathetic personality was off putting, at best, so Tom decided to learn how to fake having feelings. He did so very much think Lucius was attractive but he just couldn’t feel  _ anything _ other than aesthetic bliss when looking at the man. Though, to be fair he didn’t feel anything when looking at aesthetically pleasing women, either. 

With a large sigh, Tom shifted his elbows to the top of the desk, wincing only slightly at the resistance of the hardwood met the points of his elbow. “Lucius.” He called to the man, “Lucius!” He caught the small, quiet sight and then “yes, M’Lord?”

“Please dispense with the nonsense Lucius. I have a question to ask you. “

A brow quirked on the eldest Malfoy’s face “yes, Tom?”

“Have I gone too far? I meant to have you, and you rejected my advances. Now I have the Death Eaters eating out of my palm to rid the world of Mudbloods. I’m beginning to think I’ve made a monumental mistake. Tell me, dearest friend, and without fear. “ The quake in Tom’s voice was barely discernible but definitely there. 

Lucius formed his long fingered hands into a pyramid as he regarded his oldest, most powerful friend from his armchair. He had aspirations, a goal in mind.  _ He  _ was the one who wanted the Mudbloods gone. The blood  _ must _ remain pure. If he was manipulating the man before him effectively he must not be made aware or all this progress was for naught. He surged out of the chair, long hair snapping to catch up with the sudden movement, and stalked over to the desk where his colleague was still sitting. Taking Tom’s chin in his slender hands, one finger ghosting over Tom’s lips  _ just so _ and uttered the words, “I don’t think you’re doing enough.”

Lucius’ gut twisted as he was pulled out of the penseive, not just because of the ejection, but with the sinking, dreadful finality that he was done for. The courtroom sat on the edge of their seats while the Minister recounted what he had witnessed in the memory. He was to be sentenced, and he was expecting the worst. Dementors kiss? No. He was to be serving in a  _ Muggle _ prison. That was the absolute worse option, and he wanted no part of it. Their very presence dirtied his robes, his skin below. He began his sentence by thinking “I should have simply given in to Tom’s advances.”

As Lucius was being led away to a Muggle transport, Tom caught his eye. His body was slammed with this overwhelming nausea combined with fear,sorrow, and hurt. Tom grasped his chest in pain. Pain he was familiar with, these other things, things with no name for him were completely foreign. Tom did not think that the first time feeling  _ something  _ would be like this. He took a large breath trying to shove this grotesqueness away, to go back to the blissful apathy. There would be no more “Lord Voldemort”, only Tom Marvolo Riddle, orphaned, apathetic, but with a clean conscience and no longer being manipulated by someone he thought beautiful. 


End file.
